The Weegie Board
by DubbleV
Summary: What happens when a few of the girls find a Ouija bored in their cabin? Is it all an elaborate plot? Do Geoff and Duncan have something planned? Geoff/Brigette Courtney/Duncan
1. Chapter 1

She leaned against the cabin, starring at the midnight sky

"Oh come on Courtney it'll be fun!" Brigette sighed in a complaining voice

"No way! There's no way on EARTH I'm playing that!" Courtney scoffed

"But it'll be fun, just the for of us!" Katie opened the box

"Like, yeah! And who knows? We cold find out some really cool things!" Sadie agreed.

"Its witch craft!"

"It's for fun!"

Courtney stomped her foot. Weegie boards are NOT fun.

"Who's the one that even BROUGHT the stupid game?" she asked. Sadie shrugged

"I'm like, not sure actually. I found it under my bunk. Oh come on Courtney please?"

"I said no!" and with that Courtney sat on her bed and watched them play.

"Ok ill go first," Brigette cleared her through, "am I a good surfer?" the three of them had there right hand on the key. It slowly moved toward the upper right hand side, which was no.

"Well, I do wipe out a lot." She nodded, considering what the board said. Courtney's mouth was wide open.

"What? You're actually going to believe that!"

"Well I do!"

"Ugh." She watched the game as it came to sadies turn.

"Okay, um, oh I got it! Ok will Katie and I be bffl?" and the key automatically went to the upper left-hand side "yes!" and with that the two girls hugged. Courtney just rolled her eyes "lucky guess."

Katie looked up at Courtney, "come on! Please just play one time with us?" Courtney looked from the bored to the girls, all begging her to play. She huffed, but sat next to Sadie.

"Alright who's going to go?" Sadie asked. Courtney saw that the two other girls had their fingers pointed at her, she sighed.

"Fine, I um, don't have a clue what to ask." She looked over to Brigette who was thinking, she then smirked.

"Ask if you'll find love on the island!" Katie and Sadie nodded happily. Courtney had a look of disgust on her face.

"Ugh fine. Umm," they all put their hands on the key. "Will I find love on this island." And Courtney's eyes grew large as she felt the key go fast to the left hand said that said "yes"

"Wow, that was weird, it felt even stronger! Oh my gosh it said yes Courtney! Ask it who!" Sadie said, looking both creeped out and surprised. They put their hands on the key again.

"Sure, ok, um, who will I fall in love with here?" the keys slowly moved to D. Courtney twitched. The three girls laughed and at the same time said "DUNCAN!"

Courtney was dumbfounded as it moved past N. "well, maybe it'll be DJ-" it passed J and stopped at U.

"-Or maybe it is Duncan." Brigette finished her sentence rolling on the floor laughing. Courtney looked at the game, angry about its lies, stood up, and walked out of the cabin fuming.

Duncan was taking a walk and saw Courtney with her hands crossed walking his way. He smirked.

"Hey princess-"

"Can it pig."

"Aw what? Have a rough night?"

"Worse than you could relies." And she shoved her way past him, not turning back.

He laughed to himself and kept walking, soon stopping to talk to Geoff and Harold.

"Did it work?" Duncan asked them, far away from the other campers so they couldn't hear.

"Yup, we put the weegie box under the bunk like you said, then Harold added the strings to the key and hid outside the window, I worked the strings, worked like a charm, Courtney's ticked!" Geoff said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"I could tell, good work." Duncan turned, and walked away; happy knowing that camp was going to be a bit more fun now.

A/N

I like making this one :p I DO NOT BELIVE IN WEEGIE BOARDS! THEYRE JUST A GAME LIKE CANDY LAND!!…or Life…but any way I know my storys are bad but comment them any way I want some tips.


	2. Plan B

A/N yes I know I made another chapter…not sure why…I just came up with an idea so…yeah…this is going to suck

A/N yes I know I made another chapter…not sure why…I just came up with an idea so…yeah…this is going to suck.

--

--

The next morning Brigette woke up to see Courtney fast asleep on her bed.

_When did she get back? _She thought to her self. Katie and Sadie were asleep too. She looked at he watch surprised.

"Its 8:30…Chris should be waking us up by-" and right on Que., Chris' voice went over the intercom for wake up call.

"-Now." Brigette finished. The girls slowly woke up.

--

"What time did you get back Courtney?" Brigette asked, every one sat down for breakfast, she took her normal seat across from her.

"Ugh, I'm not sure. I came back I'm guessing midnight, then it took forever to fall asleep."

Courtney looked groggy and angry at the same time, Katie giggled. "Oh, like, relax Courtney."

"Yeah Courtney it was just a game." Sadie added. Courtney shook her head.

"I know, but, I'm not sure it seems so-" she glared up to see Duncan taking a seat next to her, and Geoff sat next to Brigette.

"I don't want to seem mean or anything but, Duncan get lost!" Courtney said, Duncan laughed a little.

"Aw why? I want to sit next to my favorite girl in the whole camp." Duncan said in a sweet tone, poking Courtney with a fork.

"Yeah because that doesn't sound suspicious." Brigette stated, Geoff smirked.

"Suspicious? Why would I have reason to say suspicious things?" Duncan said, putting his arm around Courtney, she pushed him off the seat.

"Because your Duncan." She said politely. Duncan got off the ground and sat back on his seat.

"This is true." He nodded, Geoff patted Brigette on her shoulder, "sorry to ruin this fond moment but Duncan and I are going to go swimming, see yea chicks." They stood up and left.

"That's not suspicious at all." Brigette said once again.

"Something's going on." Courtney agreed, watching them laugh and walk out the door.

--

--

--

"They know were doing something, but man, this is brilliant!" Geoff said. Duncan nodded

"I know dude, Courtney didn't even realize I put a small tape recorder on her shoulder! I hope I put enough super glue on…" Duncan added thoughtfully. Geoff laughed.

"I think Plan B worked perfectly. Knowing Brigette she'll as Courtney why she's ticked, Courtney says it's from the Ouija board, shell ask why, then BAM!" Geoff clapped his hands together. "She'll admit she likes you!"

Harold cleaned his glasses, "guys I think this is a bad idea-"

Geoff and Duncan hit Harold across the head.

"Shut it Harold."

A/N I know I'm going to mess this up badly, lmao. Anyway I'm not sure when ill do a third…if I even do a third, but any way HAROLD ROX!! Review!!

Violet


	3. Plan A, for the girls

"we need to find out what they did…" Brigette said, paceing back and forth in the cabin

"We need to find out what they did…" Brigette said, pacing back and forth in the cabin. It was late at night and they didn't come to a conclusion yet.

"Hey guys, Duncan could have just been nice because he likes Courtney you know…" Katie said, they both glared and Katie, then back to each other bursting into laughter.

"Katie, have you seen his attitude towards me? He hates my guts!" Courtney stated, Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, like, it seems like he tolerates you more than the other campers." She said, getting off her bunk and exiting out of the cabin.

"I just realized that's true…" Brigette said, looking a little dumbfounded, Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right what ever, look, he's doing something and we need to know what! But to do this we need the help of some one-"

"Yeah! Like some one who hangs out with them at the cabin1 and at meals!" Brigette said, realizing this.

"Well, Geoff's out because he hands out with Duncan all the time and most likely has something to do with this to, so that only leads…"

Courtney nodded, and that the same time they said, "Harold."

--

--

Duncan switched off his machine, (its was like a speaker to listen to there conversations.) at around 10, he thought they would be asleep by then. Duncan was mad, so far that night they didn't say anything! Geoff was lying on his bead reading a magazine.

"When are they going to say anything! This is so stupid!"

Geoff turned from his magazine and said, "give it time man, Brigette will ask sooner or later."

Duncan slapped his head. "I highly doubt that, lets just get some sleep."

It was around 10:30 when they both collapsed and slept.

--

--

"We've been discussing this since 10:30, and we came up with Harold…okay…so what are we sopose to do? Kidnap him?" Brigette asked, slightly confused.

Courtney nodded, "exactly, were going to do it tonight."

--

--

A/N has Courtney turned to the dark side? Has Brigette let her? Is Duncan going to give up? And will Harold be held hostage? Find out next chapter!! **Dramatic music**

Duncan: violet shut up we're trying to sleep!

Me: (turns off iTunes) sorry!


	4. Guilt Trip, Literally

It was late at night in the boys cabin and Harold was the only one not asleep, which was unusual, he was usually the first one to crash

It was late at night in the boy's cabin and Harold was the only one not asleep, which was unusual, he was usually the first one to crash. It was about midnight and he sat up in his bed and looked around. Only snoring filled the air.

He realized that the reason he wasn't sleeping was because he felt guilty. He felt this way for 2 reasons.

Courtney was falling for Duncan's trap.

He wanted to get up and go tell her that moment, but didn't.

He decided just to go and take a walk.

--

--

Harold was walking along; the only sound was crickets. He sighed happily.

_It's never been this quietly around here. _He thought.

The bushes behind him rattled. He quickly went into 'Ninja Mode' and hopped up on one leg

"What the-AHH!" some one grabbed his arms from behind him.

"_HAROLD SHUT UP!" _A voice whispered in his ear.

"What? I thought that stupid fear challenge was over! Well Ninja, your doom awaits!" and with that he flipped the person over with one swift movement, only it wasn't a ninja.

It was Brigette.

"BRIGETTE?! Oh, this is _so _not superior to my skills." Harold said, looking displeased.

"Harold! Ugh!" Brigette said, getting up and rubbing her back glaring at him. She took the backpack from behind her and opened it up.

"Its not nice to sneak up from behind someone, grab there arms, and make them think you're a ninja you know! And-hey what are you-MPH!" Tape covered Harold's mouth and Brigette tied his arms with twine in the back.

"MPH! GPFF!" Harold tried to scream as Brigette tugged him along the dirt.

"Sorry about this Harold, but we need you for tonight." Brigette said as the headed towards the peer.

--

--

Harold tried to yell but he had strong tape over his mouth. Brigette tugged him along the dirt some more and, accidentally made Harold's head bang into a rock.

"Oops." Brigette said, realizing what she did.

Harold passed out.

--

--

XD sorry Harold! Your still one of my fav people on the show!! (Hugs Harold while he's still out cold)

I decided to take a break form working on the next chapter of "The side Unseen" for ten minutes and write this chapter.

I hope you guys liked it! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting for all my stories! YAY!


	5. The Truth

Harold awoke to the sounds of waves and seagulls around him

Harold awoke to the sounds of waves and seagulls around him. he looked and saw he was tied up to a chair, with rope, and tape over him mouth.

Brigette and Courtney saw that he was awake and stood in front of him, Brigette removed the tape.

"Harold, we need your help."

Harold smirked, "ladies, this is a very weird way of flirting with-MPH" Brigette slapped him rolling her eyes, "its not like that Harold, just shut up for a minute so we can-WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT!"

--

after a few minutes of Courtney restraining Brigette form killing Harold and many Harold comebacks, They managed to all relax and get back to why they were there.

"Harold we think Duncan and Geoff are up to something, we need to know if you know or you can find out." Courtney said, looking straight at him, he sighed sadly.

"I all ready know, but I cant say anything."

Brigettes eyes widened and shook the chair angry, "WHY NOT!"

"I told Duncan I wouldn't!"

"so?"

"so he can kill me easily if I tell!"

"he wont find out."

"just because the tape recorder is off right now doesn't mean he can- ah man!" Harold realized after a moment of what he said, Courtney smirked, then glared. "what?"

Harold rolled his eyes, "the game of ouija board was rigged and the snuck a tape recorder, a really small one, on your shoulder so Duncan can find out things."

Brigette was shocked, could Duncan stoop so low?

Courtney glared for a single moment,

Then smiled.

A/N its short I know sryy im trying to do new chapters to my stories gahh! Don't hurt me! I update new chapters basicly every day so…tadaa!!


	6. I love you whats your face

--

--

Chris' voice went over the speakers for wakeup call. Duncan cursed at Chris to shut up, then remembered the speakers. He jumped out off of his bunk and turned it on. Geoff jumped down off of his and sat next to him.

Voices came on.

"_Courtney? How long have you been up?"_

"_I don't know, all night? Couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of him its driving me nuts!"_

Duncan smirked at Geoff, who gave him the thumbs up

"_Do you think you should tell him how you feel?"_

"_No way, he can't find out."_

"_How long have you liked him?"_

"_Since I first saw him on the dock."_

"Score" Geoff, said, high fiveing Duncan.

"_Brigette, no one can know about this, understand?"_

"_But-"_

"_Brigette…"_

_There was a knock. "Ill get it." Brigette said, standing up and Duncan heard the door open._

"_Oh hey Harold."_

Duncan turned to one of the bunks to see Harold wasn't sleeping there, he glanced up to Geoff.

"_Hi guys, did you happen to see my keyboard anywhere? I lost it last night."_

"…_You lost a keyboard."_

"_Well long story see-Courtney? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_It's…nothing."_

"_Court, want me to leave you guys alone for a second?"_

"_Sure…"_

_The door shut._

Duncan looked from the speakers to Geoff, who was as shocked as he was.

"_Courtney you've been acting really strange around me-"_

"_I know, Harold I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Ever since the first day here, I've really like one of the guys in your cabin."_

Duncan nodded appreciatively. But then heard some thing that made his eyes widen.

Sounds of kissing.

Duncan heard kissing and Harold's whispering. Geoff's mouth was agape and looked confused, "so she likes some one in our cabin but she's kissing Harold? So who's the guy in our cabin!?"

Duncan slapped his head, "no you idiot! She's in love with Harold!"

Geoff was still confused; "doesn't Harold know about the tape recorder?"

"He probily thinks that were still asleep."

"Oh…"

Now Harold was moaning a little, Courtney was giggling.

"I can't take this anymore!" Duncan turned off the speakers and barged out of the cabin.

Brigette stood near by laughing hysterically, remembering the conversation earlier;

--

"_There is no way I'm doing this!" Harold stated, Brigette rolled her eyes._

"_Harold please? Its time to get payback and this is the ultimate way to do it!_

"_It seems so awkward." He said, Courtney was untying him to the chair, she laughed._

"_For him yes. But Harold, don't you want to get back at him for all the cruel things he's done to you?"_

"_Not really."_

Brigette stood in front of him, "you either help us or Duncan's not the only one who's going to be threatening you at camp."

_Harold gulped, "fine."_

"_That's the spirit!" Courtney said smiling._

"_Now, did you say he's going to turn on the speaker as soon as he wakes up?" Brigette asked, he nodded,_

"_Yeah, we don't have the next challenge until tomorrow, so he will probily be listening all day with Geoff."_

_Courtney and Brigette looked at each other and smirked._

_Payback time._

_--_

Brigette laughed and went back to the cabin to see Harold and Courtney were laughing. "Guys, he fell for it!"

Harold nodded, "good."

Courtney backed away from Harold; "you make sound affects for making out a little _too_ well Harold."

He leaned on the side of the bunk nodding,

"I had to learn something at possum scouts."

--

A/N am I evil or what XD my spell check is wack again sry. Don't hurt me!

Harold: why would they hurt you…?

Me: Because I cant spell for my life.

Harold:…this is true.

Me: Harold shut up or ill-

Harold: get the metal bat? Yeah saw that coming, stop putting that in your stories!

Me: (hugs bat) but I love it!

Harold: you have issues.

Me: (holds bat in air) what did you say?

Harold: I said review…yeah…hehe, yeah..umm…

Me: mmmhumm.

Courtney: you made this chapter really bizarre!

Me: look this Authors note is getting really long…

Brigette: so end it!

Me: I'm trying to! Gosh!

Harold: Gosh!

Me: shut up Harold.

Harold: yes mam.


	7. Outburst

That morning every one left for lunch, Courtney and Brigette took their usual seats across for each other

That morning every one left for lunch, Courtney and Brigette took their usual seats across for each other.

Duncan and Geoff walked in, Geoff looking amused and Duncan looking ticked. Brigette and Courtney smirked at each other, but hid it once they came over.

"Hey Brigette." Geoff said sitting next to her, he face grew a little red, "hi."

Duncan sat across from Geoff (which was right next to Courtney) who smiled at him.

"What's up with you?"

He glared at her, "nothing, Geoff was just telling me something."

Geoff took his eyes off Brigette and turned to Duncan, "what was I doing?"

"Telling me something before we walked in."

"I did?" there was a movement under the table, most likely Duncan's foot kicking Geoff's knee, by his look you could tell that Geoff was in pain, but he kept it in.

"Oh yes NOW I remember."

Courtney looked amused, "oh really? About what?"

"About…Chef…"

"What about Chef?" Brigette asked, now smirking as much as Courtney.

"He…stole…something? Yeah that's it."  
"aw really? What did he steal?"

Duncan looked at Geoff and saw he was freaking out, Duncan grew angry and stood up, leaning in towards Courtney, "you were making out with Harold!"

Courtney stood up, having a shocked look on her face, "WHAT?! How did you know that!"

Duncan glared at her, "because I put a tape recorder on you and you-"

"You did WHAT?"

Duncan thought Harold would have told her, "he didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh shit…"

Courtney picked up her tray and hit him with it continuously, Geoff was laughed a little, Brigette was enjoying herself.

"COURTNEY-OW-STOP!"

She finally put the tray down. "Tell me Duncan, why would you put a tape recorder on me?"

He brushed off his shirt and looked at her, "to find out things…"

She grew angry, this time for real, "so you rigged a game of Ouija board, put a tape recorder on me, listened to my conversations to find out what?"

"I-wait-how'd you know about the Ouija- he told you all of that didn't he?"

She said to much, "well…yeah…"

"He also told you about the tape recorder didn't he?"

"Well…"

"Was that whole making out thing a prank?"

Courtney stood her ground, "you were mad about that part weren't you!"

"Oh so that was just a prank!"

"You played a tone of pranks on me!"

"…This is true."

"Ha! So were even!"

"Not by a long shot." Duncan said, ending the conversation as he saw Harold walk in, his teammates turned and looked at him, he backed away and ran out the door.

"Why do you care so much?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm Duncan, I have a curious personality."

"I know the real answer, I just want you to say it."

He looked tense.

Then they both grew angry. Every one in the cafeteria was looking at them. He stated;

"MAYBE I LIKE YOU!"

"MAYBE I LIKE YOU TOO!"

"FINE WE BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER THEN!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!!"_

Duncan walked out the door, Courtney sat down, looking like she wanted to punch something.

"What…the…hell…was that?" Brigette asked.

Courtney shrugged and poked her food with her fork.

--

Me: holy CRAP!

Brigette: (shocked)

Geoff: (blinks)

Duncan: (silent)

Courtney: (looks from one person to another)

Brigette, Geoff, and Me: DAMN!

Duncan: what?

Me: that was so weird!

Courtney: what was?

Me: you two just…and then…there was no bat-

Duncan: -thank god-

Me: (gets out bat) NOW theres a bat.

Duncan: gah! Every f story there it is!

Me: duhh

(he runz)

Geoff: review people.


	8. Late Night Chat

Duncan sat on his bed, tossing the football to himself

Duncan sat on his bed, tossing the football to himself. He was thinking over that day and the strange, thing that he had said to Courtney.

_Why the hell did I say that?_

He got sick of thinking and went out of the cabin.

--

Courtney was lying on the peer, looking up at the stars, she couldn't sleep very well and couldn't stop thinking of the chat she and Duncan had.

"Why the hell did I say that?" she thought.

"Say what, princess?" a voice said, she sat up quickly and turned around.

"Huh, weird, you seem less scary at night."

He glared.

She laughed, "hi Duncan."

He sat down next to her and she didn't look at him once.

"So…" Duncan started saying. Courtney nodded, "so…"

They were silent, Duncan then smirked.

"Nice trick you played."

"You fell for it huh?"

"Yeah for about a good 10 minutes."

"That's because I wanted you to tell me your evil plan." She glared; he laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"It _was _evil, wasn't it?" he smirked happily at this.

"Don't get carried away." She pushed his arm away from her waist, he smirked even more.

"But you got to admit it was pretty good right?

"What? No it wasn't! That was a really mean thing to do Duncan! You got me all worked up believing that stupid Ouija board! Then I thought I actually liked you, then that stupid tape recorder-"

He rolled his eyes and cover her mouth, "princess, shut up before you give me a headache."

He removed his hand but kept his eyes on her.

She smirked, but that quickly faded as Duncan moved in and touched her lips with his.

They stayed that way for a long moment. Her hand brushes his cheek. She could feel his smiled is his kiss and Courtney's eyes opened up quickly and pushed him off the peer so he landed in the water.

She stood up and watched as his head popped up from the water.

"If you every try anything on me ever again ill do more then push you into the water." And with that she turned on her heel.

He floated in the water bemused.

--

Duncan: that totally sucks!

Me: (sips soda) I know! Isn't it fabulous!

Duncan: no you weirdo!

Me: (glares at him and picks up bat)

Duncan: I think im going to go now.

Me: mmmmhummm (sips)

Courtney: reviewz

Me: and its reviewz with a Z 'cuz im cool like that.

Duncan: (coughs)

(Violet blows a whistle and German Army follows behind her, all with metal bats)

Duncan: 0.o

Me: yup.

Duncan: wtf

Me: just go with it.

Duncan: kay…(runz)

Me: and its runz with a Z 'cuz im cool like that.

Duncan and Courtney: SHUT UP!

Me: (sips soda shyly) 


	9. Rant

--

_The nerve of that…that…PIG! Why would he d that? Is he insane?!_ Courtney talked to herself as she walked to her cabin.

Never has this happened to her, ever! She and Duncan were enemies, heck; they could barely be called comrades. At times it felt like he was on the opposite team.

_One of these days…_

--

Duncan got back up onto the peer, soaked. He rolled his shirt to get the water out.

_She's such a child, now seriously, was that nessasery? Pushing me into the water, she really can't use me as a role model._

He smirked and shook his head getting little drops of water off his head.

_But she's pretty cool, for a chick and all._

--

_He is going to pay for kissing me. The only reason why I said I like him was to get him ticked off, and it turns out he likes me back!_

_The nerve!_

_--_

_She's the weirdest chick ever._

_He's such a brat!_

_She thinks of herself as the perfect leader, well she's not._

_He should try taking charge of the team and not goof around so much._

_She thinks I goof around? I'm all ways prepared aren't I?_

_He's never prepared! He's going to end up face forward in mud!_

_I fell in mud ONE TIME! She all ways holds that against me because apparently I 'don't pay attention'_

_He never pays attention! Not once has he noticed things that have been going o. he says he 'goes with the flow'…_

_I go with the flow, there's nothing wrong with that? She has-_

_Issues?! I never have issues!_

_She says she doesn't have them, but, you know, whatever._

_He's a bitch_

_She's nuts!_

_A child!_

_Psycho nutcase._

_Rule breaker!_

_Rule follower!_

They both sighed and looked up at the sky, and at the same time, they both thought,

_We just might be able to pull this off._


	10. All According to Plan

--

--

"_**CAMPERS RISE AT SHINE! REPORT TO THE CAMP FIRE IN 30 MINUTES!"**_a loud and abnocitus voice said over the loud speakers, Brigette moaned and got up, looking over to see Courtneyalready up and dressed, he looked confused.

"How long have you been up?"

"Six ish.

"Wow, what time is it now?"

"6:20."

"I'm going to kill Chris." Brigette mumbled, Courtney shrugged, you going to need to wait in line, I just saw Izzy with her Fire bomb walking towards Chris."

"Good, so why where you up early?"

"I couldn't sleep at all, I kept waking up and falling back to sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"If that's what you wana call it." Courtney mumbled, remembering the other day with Duncan, she kept thinking of that and it kept her up all night. The 2 girls changed and walked out of the cabin to find Duncan and Geoff sitting on the stoop of there cabin, Duncan looked up and smirked, looking up at them.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney." Duncan said, shaking his head, making a 'tsk' sound. Courtney crossed her arms.

"Do you honestly think you get away with what happened yesterday?"

She smiled, " pushing you into the water? Or the whole Harold thing."

"Neither." He said dully and stood up coming closer to her, she backed away a step, "I'm confused then."

"I'm talking about the kissing." He slid his finger up her arm; she immediately jumped back, "Duncan what the heck!"

"You tempted me Courtney, one kiss just wont work."

She glared at him as Geoff cheered him on.

"Too bad, I hate you Duncan, that kiss was just a set up."

"Or was it?" he asked suspiciously, Courtney gulped, then regained her thoughts, "your such a pig!"

"I've still been called worse." He came closer to Courtney, neither of them where aware that all the campers where watching them, even Chris was.

He came closer, his face less then an inch from hers, she was tempted.

Just then Chris pulled out his blowhorn, "enough mushy stuff, lets start on your new challenge." Chris said, smirking at how he ruined the moment, Courtney quickly backed up and stood near Brigette, her eyes were looking at Duncan fiercely, _he will pay_.

--

Duncan sat beside Geoff on a chair; waiting for Chris to tell them what was next. He looked over at Courtney who had her eyes down, he smirked, _and she's so cute when she's confused._

--

"I think you freaked her out." Geoff said, looking over at Courtney who was talking to Brigette, shaking a little.

"It's going according to plan then." Duncan said with a huge smirk.

Yes, all according to plan…

_--_

Me: Does Duncan has a new trick up his sleeve? And how does Courtney really feel about all of this? Why is this chapter so short? Why am I talking like every thing a question? Who knows!? So review…I feel dizzy talking to myself…yay…


End file.
